diary of a confused girl
by x AMY.HOYLE x
Summary: Louise is 13 and such a typical teenager she thinks she is ugly when shes not. she loves a guy called Frazer but she always gets in to strange predicaments will she end up with frazer or will she get in to such a big predicament she cant get out of it:


hello this is my first fanfic story i am sorry if there is some spelling mistakes i hope you enjoy this story it is based on princess diarys well i came up with the idea while reading princess diarys my close friend -chan.o or natalie suggested this site and i have been reading some storys and they are very good so i decided to give it a go my self so i hope you enjoy it please leave some comments hopefully they are good ones : )

Disclaimer: I own my own characters so no stealing LOL ^-^

* * *

my bedroom 12:09

Omg he is so perfect the way he walks the way he talks even the way he eats and when people look at him they go hey frazer your looking nice today but im so in-perfect i walk like a penguine i talk like a seal and i eat like a pig when people look at me they say hey look its lizzy and laugh my best friend louise, mum julie and dad neil say it is all in my head but they are just being nice to me i no im a mess im 13 and i still havent had a boyfriend how sad is that and if that isnt bad enough im flat as a pancake.

Any way enough about me lets go back to frazer his blonde hair is like sunshine and you can get lost in his dark brown eyes for up to a hour and that i only because lessons are only a hour long ow got to go the school bus is here but i will write back soon i think i have maths first ow great mrs stirk and she hates me just my look.

maths room 9:02

hi lousie what you been up to

**not much lizzy ive been cleaning my room all weekend and that is not fun you wouldn't believe how much rubbish i pulled out of there there was; socks,bun rappers,books,buns,sweets,cans and even old pasta **

that is absolutely disgusting how can you live like that

**easily **

omg omg omg

**what what what**

he looked at me

**who did **

frazer he looks so good today

**omg why are you so hung up on that guy he is really not worth it **

and why not you have a boyfriend so you dont need to try and find a guy or dream about guy or stare at guys

**omg stop before i throw up just ask him out**

i cant do that he will say no and i will get laughed at you dont know how emmbarasing that will be

_**what's emmbarasing lizzy, louise whats going on**_

hi alex your girlriend is so annoying

**hi baby oh lizzy likes this guy and i say she should ask him but she says if he says no she will be embarrassed**

**_thats silly you wont know till you try lizzy _**

ow go kiss louise

_**i will i do go out with her**_

**im still here you know**

ok im off mrs stirk is looking at me funny she is always tellign me off for writing in my diary

**ok i know she has just took my planner of me for talking**

**_me two _**

**ow bad look honey**

know im going before i throw up talk to you later

louise and alex are my best friends but when they go out it is so weird.

art 10:05

he said hi to me frazer said hi to me and i said hi you ok and he replied in his deep voice k thanx he talked to me that is the first time he has ever talked to me properly like that is such a development i told louise and she said "and" i replied "what do you mean what that is the first time he has ever really talked to me i wouldnt hurt you to be happy for me"and all she said was "chill" omg she is so insensitive to my feeling this is such a large step on the way to self aculization and she couldnt care less one minuit my art teacher is coming over.

lunch 11:23

my art teacher took my diary off me can you belive it and she took it off me because she says i was paying more attention to it then i was to her mrs brush can be such a cow.

mrs cow as we call her is the worst teacher that ever lived she wears the same clothes evrey day her top is pink with massive green frills all over it and usally has some splashes of paint on it and her skirt is even worse it is green with red stars on it omg she looks like Christmas.

hey isn't this weird my mum called me today and she said when i get home we need to talk but what does that mean i wonder if there is something wrong with her or if her and dad are breaking up or if she is pregnant or is something wrong with grandad ow i need to know i have like 4 more hours left at school help me

english 12:21

**lizzy what is up you look pale and i mean really pale **

ow its nothing louise drop it

**yeah there is i wont let it rest until you tell me you look like my cat after he couft up that u.s.o**

u.s.o

**yeah unidentified small object but seriously what is up**

well my mum phoned me at lunch and said when i get home we need to talk and she sounded sad but happy but worried but seriouse

**what does she want to talk to you about then **

i dont know im worried that something is wrong

**well have you had the talk**

the talk

**yeah you know the birdies and the bees **

ow yeah when i was like 10

**so what can it be mabey she has got promoted**

i dont know but i dont want to talk about it see you later

**ok but dont worry it will all be fine**

ok but i have a feeling it wont be

science 2:13

omg my hand is shaking so much i cant even write properly i dont know how to get it out right carm carm ok frazer sat next to me in french and talked to me in his dreamy voice he said "hey lizzy you wanna come to town tonight with me and my other mates it will be a laugh" and i tryed to be all cool and i went "um ill get back to you on that is that ok" and he said all cool and understanding "yeah cool get back to me when ever ok" and then we talked all through fench he speaks french so well he could be french.

any way get back to frazer he asked me to go to town with him but what am i going to do my mum wants to talk to me tonight help!

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading please review.

See ya later


End file.
